


我的邻居是个USB

by wpontiff



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff





	我的邻居是个USB

1.  
“砰！”  
“啪啦……”  
“咔嚓……”  
“啊……唔……”  
“Come on……”  
“There，more……please……”  
Sebastian在女人最后一声濒死似的高亢哀鸣之后，默默地从书桌前站了起来，从容地取下了耳朵里五美元一对的耳塞，对，两美元的那种对隔壁的那个噪音制造者和这堵薄薄的墙壁而言简直就是战五渣。  
他深吸了口气，又因为隐隐地听到男人越来越快的低喘而嫌恶地吐出了那口气，嘴角勾起一丝微笑，麻利地从CD盒里面挑选出一张塞进CD机，塞上耳塞之后将CD机、电视机、音响的声音都开到了最大。  
修长的食指轻轻地按下了Play键……  
“Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?……”  
华丽而高亢的《星条旗永不落》立即充盈了这间屋子的每个角落，当然，由于音响已经被他放到了床头，几乎就是刚才各种不和谐的声音传来的位置，再加上各种最大化……  
“Fuck！！！”  
据说所谓的性只是多巴胺在作怪，所以，善良的Sebastian只希望他邻居的多巴胺还能继续作用，不要被吓坏了。  
毕竟，一听到美国国歌就会内心充满自豪之情痛哭流泪可不是他主动要知道的。胸肌大无所谓，嘴巴大就很容易给自己找麻烦哦。Chris·随插随拔·总是在发情·见条母狗都能笑容满面·有朝一日小心A字头·算了不想诅咒你·Good Night·Evans先生！

 

2.  
因为价高质良的耳塞的缘故，他几乎没有听到敲门的声音。  
只是几乎。  
Sebastian浑身舒畅，翻身从柜子上摸到了眼镜，戴上之后找到了自己的拖鞋，慢吞吞地刷牙洗脸，抓了抓头发之后朝门口走去。  
人嘛，干嘛因为别人而改变自己呢？对方着急是对方的事情，我完全可以把牛奶热上，面包烤上……他拉开了门，挤出一个和善的微笑。  
“有用么？！”他的邻居只穿着白色的内衣，呃，内衣上还有斑痕。  
Sebastian不想计较那些已经干涸了的斑痕的来源，只是下意识地扒住门框无辜地看着对方。  
“你……你……”他的邻居双眼通红，浅棕色的短发也没了往日的神彩，嘴唇因为激动有些颤抖，“我，我甚至都没昨天半夜来打扰你！我……我就是认为邻里之间应该相互宽容……你……”  
Sebastian歪着头心疼地挑眉笑。  
“这……你太过分了！你……你在我即将射出来的时候吓我就够了！你为什么，为什么……不关掉？！为什么让那个该死的《星条旗永不落》放了一夜？！你，你简直就是混蛋！”  
Sebastian往后仰了仰头，皱着眉头用手指揩掉对方飞溅在自己额头上的唾沫，最后决定待会儿要洗脸三次，洗手五次。  
“干什么？我早晨有刷牙！”  
Sebastian深吸了口气：“抹，抹匀。”  
“哼！”那个大高个瞪着眼看他，一副如果他不给个说法就不走了的模样。关键是作为一个专栏作家的Sebastian也不需要出门，所以好狗不挡道对方是条坏狗挡了道也无所谓啊，而且他昨天才出去大采买囤够了接下来近半个月的口粮。  
但是不可否认，昨天忘记关CD机的确是不厚道。一码归一码，而且电费还要均摊。虽然对方不会介意，但是，但是老实厚道的Sebastian心里觉得愧愧哒，所以他扒着门框的手下意识地松了松。  
人生啊，真的不需要有那么多下意识的……

 

3.  
这是Sebastian系着围裙站在厨房看到自己热好的牛奶一滴不剩，那个一等自己下意识松开手臂就将自己团成一团像人肉发射弹一样从门缝里挤进来的巨人现在吃着他的面包，坐着他的沙发，看着他的电视，腿放在他的茶几上……的感叹。  
当然，上一次感叹，是在自己下意识地觉得这个对着自己笑得眯起了湛蓝色双眼的男人是个爱干净讲卫生守礼貌明事理的标准好青年，所以大手一挥将隔壁的公寓租给了对方。当然，那个傻啦吧唧的笑容的确会让别人忽略很多东西，比如他不怎么好看的字迹啦，发胶过多的棕色短发啦，轻佻的语气啦……  
那只是别人，呵呵，对Sebastian而言，那个笑容只会加一点儿分，呵呵，顶多让他勉强及格。  
可是，再回首已是百年身……  
“嘿，你不知道，”那个人大口地嚼着煎得外焦里嫩的酥饼，在腿上和沙发上掉了很多残渣，“那个女人的乳沟比大峡谷还深！”  
“哈哈，不过摔不死我，哥可是个攀岩高手！”  
等会儿我会揍死你，真的。我的沙发套……该死的，酥饼上有油渍！  
“还有她的下体……又紧致又湿润，Sebastian……你真应该出去走一走，交个女朋友！你这种雏，估计得交个老手，不然，万一你们第一次的时候进错……”  
“闭嘴！！！”如果不是怕弄脏沙发他真应该把锅里的水朝这个混蛋泼上去！  
所以人生真的不能有倒带键么？！每天晚上听男女二重唱还有各种家具餐具器具摔碎的交响乐就算了，为什么白天这个混蛋还要出来折磨自己？！  
上帝啊，你不带走他是因为他太吵了么？！  
“Sebastian，你……你刚才，你刚才没有……那个什么……”  
“关，关……关你……关你……shit！”  
“OK，OK……”Chris试着举起手示意自己无害，结果手里的酥饼“啪嗒”掉在了米白色的沙发上。

 

4.  
Chris给那个“小口吃”的ID发了近五十条留言了。呵呵呵，自从上午被对方举着菜刀从房间里逼出来之后，嗯，他的房东就没再搭理过他。  
虽然才过了不到八个小时。  
但是，但是……每次自己出来猎艳或者在公司遇到美女或者不是美女，只要自己发一句“嘿，又碰到一个”给对方，总会收到一个鄙视的表情！  
现在好了，连善意提醒“要带套，莫得病”都没有了。  
巨乳症（hero）：宜家有款新的沙发套，小碎花很好看！  
巨乳症（hero）：你要是不回答的话，我会不交下个季度的房租哦！  
巨乳症（hero）：晚上要不要出来吃饭？嘿，新出的电影怎么样？我也想去看！要推荐么？  
巨乳症（hero）：话说，那个写《爱情是狗娘》的作者你认识么？我觉得文笔还没有你好呢！  
巨乳症（hero）：好啦，我承认我过分……我，下次一定不会弄出那么大的声响。  
巨乳症（hero）：……Please。  
Chris对着手机抓耳挠腮，最后没有办法，发了一个笑脸过去。  
巨乳症（hero）：:-D  
Sebastian敲完了最后一个字符，伸懒腰关闭了文档，退出全屏之后对着右下角闪烁的人头翻了个白眼。  
Stupid。他打开对话框，却不知道该说些什么……他的确有点儿龟毛啦，不过……不过只是食物残渣，有油渍而已，又不是不能洗干净。  
说白了还是自己小题大做。  
SS：没事。  
SS：新上映的电影我没怎么看。《爱情是狗娘》的作者我有听说，不熟，不过文笔和整体构思都比我强很多。  
这边的Chris看到亮起来的头像简直想高喊一句“哈利路亚”！  
小口吃（SS）：我无权过问你的交友状况，但是我不喜欢我的墙壁或者是家具上有很多人的体液。  
Chris扁了扁嘴，怎么会嘛！  
巨乳症（hero）：我现在只对女人感兴趣啦，所以应该只会有我的体液你放心！:）  
放心？！难道有你的体液我该感谢国家么？！  
小口吃（SS）：你知道随插随拔是什么吗？USB！而USB最容易感染病毒了，所以，USB你注意身体吧！还有，地板和墙壁的处理费用我会加在你的房租里。  
随插随拔？Chris摸了摸自己的头，这可真是冤枉！  
巨乳症（hero）：呃，亲爱的Sebastian，我可以保证，插拔我都是在你隔壁的公寓里进行的，所以地点很单一哒！还有啊，我插拔的时间也比较持久。至于你对我身体状况的担忧，我很感激啦！  
这次对方回的很快。  
小口吃（SS）：……  
Chris对着屏幕露出胜利的笑容；而Sebastian，笔直地站在窗户前看着远方的落日，或许自己应该学习瑜伽，修养身心。

 

5.  
如果人生有“如果”这个选项就好了。  
Sebastian裹着被子堵在门口，因为疲累而泪眼朦胧地看着眼前这个穿着汗衫运动裤的男人：“又……又……”  
对方鼓起肱二头肌，答得快速又响亮：“运动！”  
“哈……”  
“给你三分钟！”  
“什……什么？！关……”  
“嘿，你都多久没出门了？多久没运动了？多久没亲近大自然了？多久没在外面呼吸新鲜空气了？”  
该死的混蛋！问题那么多我要怎么答？！Sebastian白了他一眼，简洁地“哦”了一声圆滚滚地转过身决定用门拍扁他的鼻梁。  
哼，谁叫他的鼻梁那么挺！  
“诶！”Chris抓住他，“一起去跑步！”  
“我，我……不！！！”Sebastian扬着头一副你奈我何的样子。  
“那好吧。”Chris放开他的手臂，“那等你回去半个小时以后呢，差不多开始做梦了我会以1234的频率敲门，等你习惯这个频率之后改成1212，再习惯之后改成123321……”  
“你！！！”  
“我还没说完，”对方咧开嘴，一排洁白的牙齿闪烁着智慧的光芒，“你最终会受不了打开门，然后呢，我会吃着你最喜欢的零食，坐在你最喜欢的沙发上，看着你的电视，脱了鞋不脱袜子，踩在你的软枕上，薯片的渣滓掉一地……对，我的袜子还是穿了三天的。”  
“混……混……”  
“这还不够混蛋哦！”男人歪着头看他，眼神发光，“我还会去卧室看你，什么都不做，就看着你睡，跟着你呼吸的节奏，当你适应了我存在之后呢，哈哈哈……用另外一个节奏呼吸！哈哈哈……”  
这个该死的USB男！他是中病毒了么？！  
Sebastian刷着牙恶狠狠地想。  
半个小时后，Sebastian只能迈着重重的步子，连歪过头鄙视地看身边这个傻啦吧唧拍手叫“Sebby，加油，Sebby，你就快追上我了”的人的力气都没有。你丫放慢了速度好么？别当我是笨蛋好么？！  
哎，早知道就让他赔一套沙发套的！  
这种赔了夫人又折兵的挫败感！

 

 

6.  
Sebastian在对方腆着一张笑脸将自己鼻梁上的眼镜取走的时候真的想把高脚杯里面猩红色的液体泼在他三十二寸的大脸上。  
说好的没带钱包呢？  
说好的需要帮助呢？  
说好的Sebastian是天使救人如救火呢？！  
早就该知道，男人的话都不可信。咳咳，除了自己之外。  
“嘿，你每天呆在家里不累么？！年轻就应该疯狂啊……”  
Sebastian真的懒得搭理他，只是翻了一个白眼送给他。好了，白眼人家没收到，因为那个USB已经对酒吧角落里低声交谈的一对女性发射出了多巴胺的光线。  
所以这是要三人行？Sebastian觉得自己应该发条短信告诉他，自己今天晚上不会放《星条旗永不落》，不过《黑色星期五》或者“《圣经》朗读”是个不错的选择。  
可是那个已经把魔爪搭上其中一位短发女士肩膀的混蛋扭头对着自己笑干什么？炫耀？  
现在好了，那两个女士也回头了。  
呵呵。  
我觉得是时候该闪人啦！Sebastian，拿出你五十米十三秒的速度！  
于是这个速度被Chris抓到其实也不丢人，但是被搂着肩膀拖到那边就很让人郁闷好么？  
“你……”  
“你应该多认识一点儿人！！”Chris在他耳畔低声道，“不喜欢说话，就不要说！你就眯着眼半眯着眼嘘着眼或者瞪大眼看着对方就好了！你就看着她……她就会动心！”  
Sebastian皱起眉头瞪了他一眼，你当我的眼睛会放射丘比特之箭么？！  
好啦，好啦！学生时代的四人约会么？  
现在应该算是四人约炮了吧？Sebastian望着自己对面的短发美女，对方抿嘴他看着，对方端起酒杯他看着，对方不好意思地整理耳后的碎发……他还看着。  
“So，我听Chris说你是作家？”  
Chris在桌下踢了他一脚，不过，长腿美女“ouch”了一句，Sebastian抿着嘴点点头。  
“那么，好玩么？我是说写作？”  
“不。”Sebastian继续盯着人家看。  
“他是说写作很累！真的，这家伙经常十天半个月不出门，哈哈哈，不过他很浪漫，还曾经写过情诗呢！是不是Sebastian？”Chris傻笑看他。  
“呃……”  
“不，不是。”Sebastian露出诚挚的笑容，眼神始终落在短发美女的脸上。  
Chris有些看不下去了，他旁边的长发女人拉起他的手放在高耸的胸前，示意他去舞池或者是卫生间。  
Sebastian目不转睛地盯着短发美女脸上的细纹看，或许那些什么弹弹弹弹走鱼尾纹根本没有用，不过，据说用黄瓜会比较好。  
别多想，是说做面膜，补水。  
“你的朋友走了呢！”美女微笑。  
“哦，你的朋友也走了。”Sebastian也跟着微笑，眼神已经从细纹聚焦到晒斑了。  
“你果然不善言辞，不过没关系啦，估计熟了就好。”  
Sebastian扁嘴耸肩：“其实不是……或许我喜欢男人？”  
“What？！”  
“I don't know，maybe……”  
下一刻一杯猩红的液体迎面泼来。  
呼，早知道最开始就不应该憋着的，妈蛋，惹事的人没被泼，我这个受苦的人反而被泼！！

 

 

7.  
这次晨跑他没有被落下很多，可能是Chris有心放水，也有可能是他体力不足。  
哦，眼神犹豫躲闪，眼底青紫，嘴唇干燥，就连额头都鼓了一颗痘痘……看来是因为体力不足。  
不对啊，以他的插拔频率不可能是因为体内有火气啊？  
“嘿……这是什么？”Chris接过对方手里的卡片，“肾病医院泌尿科……Seriously？！Sebastian，你……我身体很好，OK ？！”  
Sebastian摊手耸肩，无奈地点点头。  
“就是……Sara还是Selina还是Shirley说她朋友Cara还是Carol还是Caroline说你对她说，她是Cara还是Carol还是Caroline……whatever，反正就是你告诉她，你是gay？！”那条汗巾被Chris缠紧在手掌上左扭右扭，“认真的？！”  
Sebastian憋了他一眼决定掏出手机好好解释这个问题，他只是不想随随便便遇到一个人，特别是在那种地方遇到一个人，就去牵手接吻上床。他，他只是觉得不应该那样，而已。  
“嘿，Sebby，或许你不想和我谈这个问题，我是说，我是个男人，还住得离你比较近，最近对你也有点儿照顾过度了。”  
“我承认，你笑起来挺好看！可那是因为你总是皱着一张脸的缘故啊！还有，之所以想督促你锻炼身体……那是，那是因为，因为……人人都应该有一个健康的身体是不是？！”  
Sebastian打字的手停下了，一脸不解地看着他。  
“我……”Chris像是被对方传染了口吃，他张了张嘴，觉得几乎花了近一个星期的夜晚辗转反侧夜不能寐，一个字一个字敲定好的话语，就梗在了喉咙口，像一把把锋利的小刀子，划开了自己的气管，黏答答的血液浸润着它们，他根本说不出来。  
“我，我只是想和你处好关系，你看……你是一个人，我也是一个人。”  
“你喜欢男人，可是……可是我是喜欢女人的。大概，也许……”  
对方一脸吃了屎的表情看着他。  
然后将手机扔到了他的脸上，居然没有完全盖住他那张大脸真是奇迹！  
那些字母排列组合他都认识，意思也都明白，真的明白。  
只是自己多想而已，真的，应该轻松的舒口气，哈哈哈，哈哈哈……我真是SB。  
“所以，哈……我们是朋友对么？”Chris小心翼翼地看着Sebastian。  
对方耸了耸肩，将手机从他手里取了回来，塞进外套兜里向前跑去，只留给他一个迅速消失的背影。

 

 

8.  
那个黑丝美女在酒吧桌子下面用鞋跟摩擦他小腿的时候，他在想Sebastian，然后又联想到以对方龟毛的性格说不定会认真检查美女的高跟鞋跟干不干净，有没有粘口香糖……  
在那个女人的手暧昧地搭在他的肩膀攀上他的耳朵的时候他在想Sebastian，同时也在想这次插拔是在外面解决还是回公寓解决，最终决定回公寓，他不能打破自己插拔地点统一的习惯！  
不能向以Sebastian Stan为首的恶势力低头！  
由于表情太过决绝，以至于他们在出租车后座罕见地没有调情，甚至在Chris下车的时候还脑洞大开地联想到如果是Sebastian的话，说不定会说出“插拔大家爽，车费大家A”这种理智又合理的话语。  
“哈哈哈……”  
“你在笑什么？”  
“没什么，Honey！”  
但是在电梯里他还在想监控后面会不会是Sebastian露出平静的微笑看着就很不好了啊！因为，因为那个美女的34D就在眼皮子底下，对方的屁股就在自己胯前，自己的大唧唧还在沉睡这算怎么回事儿？！  
关键时刻，怎能软掉？！  
好吧，待会儿撸一撸……  
但是为什么，你告诉我为什么我会像做贼一样进门？为什么会推开美人儿的热吻？！  
是做贼心虚还是于心有愧？让我们一起走进Chris·美女口活也没硬起来·Evans的内心世界，看看它是多么的污秽与黄爆，多少良家妇女瘫倒在他的胯下，多少清纯少女失去贞洁，多少可爱的母狗……  
呸！！！！  
Chris在美女冷笑着给自己一巴掌离开后，因为脑内的法制节目，咳咳，特别是，配音还是他隔壁那个人一本正经，严肃又深刻的谴责，而且根本不口吃，又对着卫生间的镜子给了自己另外半边脸一巴掌。  
自己打自己，轻一点儿好了，疼！  
但是来不及了，他的左右脸上分别留下了两种指痕的手印，一点儿也不对称！  
叹口气决定下楼去买点儿药酒擦一擦，当然，如果隔壁在的话，说不定可以蹭一点儿，说不定还可以耍赖让他帮忙擦！  
其实一切都是Sebastian的错！  
但是他不在！哼，这个人，呵呵……做错事，或者不是直接做错事，间接做错了事，就不在！  
这不是一盘Sebastian秘制小酥饼可以解决的事！脸肿事小，唧唧肿不起来事大！  
总之，这就是一个该肿的地方不肿不该肿的地方肿了引起的纠纷！Sebastian躺得一手好枪！

 

 

9.  
Sebastian是真的不知道他的邻居怎么了。偷看就算了，偷看导致他认为自己的脸上有异物，只能偷偷躲起来擦掉结果没有就算了……  
为什么偷看被抓到了还一副自己欠了他八百万美元，不，看那张脸的神情应该是英镑的样子，对了，最后还会附送一声傲娇的“哼”，配合上对方的体型，这风情他也是……无言以对。  
装作没看到吧，邻居，经常遇到（其实以前没有经常遇到啊Sebby），对方视线热烈，身材高大，根本无法忽视；微笑以对吧，对方脸色堪比暴风雨前的天，黑沉黑沉的；试着讲理吧，根本不知道出了什么事要怎么讲理？！  
难道是插拔不顺利？可能是……Sebastian坐在电脑旁看着文档里满屏幕的，自己无意间敲下的“Chris Evans”，控制住手抖慢慢按了backspace：“希望不是被我吓不举了……”  
“要我负责任？”  
他看着文档上的最后一个Chris Evans发呆。  
该去接自己的表姐了。他犹豫着，点击了保存键。  
于是，当独自进入酒吧，再独自出了酒吧，独自进了餐厅，再独自出了餐厅，带了一份外卖的Chris Evans走到公寓楼下看到远处的人影时，他以前的一个假设被否定了。  
Sebastian这种人，居然会为美女付车费，没有AA。  
差评好么？！  
Sebastian！那个，那个小口吃，虽然口吃起来会脸红瞪眼语无伦次有点可爱的Sebastian·超级龟毛·超级懒惰·超级毒舌·总之就是不适合谈恋爱·Stan，居然，居然还帮美女拎包！  
还是旅行包！！！就算是LV的限量款里面装的也是行李啊！Sebastian，你不会一步到位直接同居吧？！  
我擦擦擦！！！  
我在夜不能寐辗转反侧你居然就偷偷地，不言不语，不声不响地谈起了恋爱？！  
说好的朋友呢？你为什么不告诉我？  
说好的一起白头呢？你为什么偷偷焗油？  
说好的一起变弯你为什么还直入电杆？！  
诶……第三个，好像，好像有点儿不对劲。  
他低着头看着外卖盒子上傻兮兮的笑脸，食者性也，他没有性，现在，也不想食了。  
就连那间亮着灯的房间，也不想回去了。  
那个房间空空荡荡的，只有自己。  
另外一个房间很快会亮起灯，但是……但是，不只是有Sebastian了。  
没有谁，会永远在原地等你啦，Chris Evans。

 

10.  
Madeira歪着头看了看进门的男人：“So，出了什么事么？”  
Sebastian摇了摇头：“我的邻居。”  
“哦……”她拉了长音，“为什么不请他进来坐一坐呢？”  
Sebastian对着她扁了扁嘴露出一个无所谓的笑容：“他说要退房。说什么工作变迁，公司离得远了……不方便之类的，whatever。”  
“你签合同了么？他这算是违约啊！”  
“他是说不需要退款啦。”Sebastian坐到了沙发上，开了电视，看舌尖上的贝爷活吞虫子还笑眯眯的眼睛都没眨，很认真。  
“嘿，Sebby，你没事吧？”  
“嗯？”那个人回头对她笑了笑，语速放缓，“没事啊！对了，你不是说想去时代广场么？去收拾吧，我们待会儿走！”  
“OK……”Madeira 拍了拍他的肩膀站了起来，像是想起了什么，“对了，Sebby，Chris Evans是谁啊？”  
“I'm sorry，我无意间点开了你的文档……你知道的，我一直是你最忠实的读者！我就是想看看你下一篇文啦！”  
Sebastian无奈地歪了歪头：“一个炮灰。”  
“胸大无脑，见到女人就发情的那种。我大概会设定他在迷恋上某个实际身份为刺客的大胸女时，被男主救，kick his ass!!”  
“真是浪费了这么好的名字！”  
Sebastian扬了扬嘴角：“是啊，快去吧！”  
结果还是没去成。出版社临时有事非让他亲自去不可。他出门后在那两扇挨着的门外面站了一会儿，这样也不错，无论怎么样，至少不用亲自看着他搬离这里。  
Sebastian觉得很多事情都需要善始善终，但是……看到一个人走进自己的生活，当他再走出自己的生活的时候，缺席一下未尝不可。  
他不擅长说喜欢，更不擅长说再见。  
有多少再见，是能真的再见的呢？“再见”二字，本身就是自欺欺人而已。  
只是收尾不够漂亮，还没有将水电煤气，剩余的房租都算得清清楚楚，不过没关系，大概分别的最开始，联系方式不会变，会你不欠我，我也不欠你的。  
然后呢？说不定什么时候，Chris Evans不会再在自己的电话薄里，E-mail里面那个巨乳症没有了备注他再也想不起是谁……  
希望是这样，希望是我，先忘掉。  
出版社并没有多少事，就是问自己的专栏最终排版满不满意，稿费的支付方式，下期的故事内容交稿时间什么的……杂七杂八，但是没有耗到一个小时。  
他本来想待在那里等天黑的，但是又不好意思，大家都在忙，自己在盯着人家忙。  
于是他抱了一杯咖啡坐在公园里看落日。  
他们跑步的时候常常绕道来这里。其实那个人并不喜欢，Chris Evans胸大无脑，所有的事情都喜欢直来直去，跑步的线路也是。  
但是Sebastian喜欢。他就是想看到那对一起散步的老人，他会远远地看到，慢慢地追上，最后将牵手的两个老人甩在身后。  
但是却留在了心里。  
他不是不想谈恋爱啊，只是，只是羡慕。总觉得牵了手就不应该放开，或者随便放开，亲了这张嘴唇就不应该觉得另外一张嘴唇的味道比较好……真是奇了怪了，真的，他看不起Chris Evans，但是却慢慢地羡慕他。  
一边嫌弃一边羡慕，人家可以如鱼得水，人家可以自由自在……  
多巴胺这种东西，是在什么时候，哪一次Sebastian和Chris Evans独处的时候分泌加速的？  
下个故事是不是可以写爱上一个直男，还没开始计划，就人去楼空的故事呢？  
他抿了一口，馥香浓郁，口感丝滑，是自己喜欢的味道。

 

 

11.  
“我，我没看到过你喝这个口味的呢！”  
他侧过头看向来人，莫名地紧张。或许不是看到，就算是听到，或者是……就像这一刻，那个人明明还没有走近，他就开始心跳加速了。  
Chris Evans笑得灿烂而傻气：“我可以坐下么？”  
Sebastian只能用力控制自己不失态，板着一张脸就好了，嗯！  
“我……你走了以后……其实也不是你走了以后啦！就是，就是我去还你的收纳箱！”Chris Evans小心翼翼地将自己往那个人那边挪，努力缩小着他们之间堪比南非大峡谷的距离。  
“Madeira居然是你的表姐哈哈哈！”他抬起手摸自己的后脑勺，然后手……搭在了椅背上，“嘿，Sebastian！”  
那个人的耳朵红了，只是冷冷地扭过头看了自己一眼，飞快地看了自己一眼，又回过头盯着夕阳去了。  
“你，为什么……为什么我们在一起的时候，你从来不点这个喝的？”  
“你的口吃……嘿，我是说……你不口吃对么？！你表姐说是因为……”  
“关你……关你什么事？！！！”他暴躁地站了起来，恶狠狠地盯着Chris。  
那个时候他还小，只觉得邻居的哥哥很可爱，真的，脸蛋胖乎乎的，香香的，笑起来眼睛弯弯的……他才四五岁吧，说话都还不怎么能说得清楚，他巅巅地跑过去，拉着人家的手，吭哧吭哧地说，小哥哥，哥哥，小哥哥，Sebby好喜欢你喔。  
当然没有这么顺利。  
那个八岁的男孩儿甩开他的手，一脸厌恶，我才不是同性恋呢！小结巴！！  
他根本不结巴，但是，但是后来变成了无论性别，只要面对着自己喜欢的人，都会口吃。  
真心实意，总是磕磕巴巴；虚妄言语，反而张口就来。  
Sebastian说不出的挫败，他对着Chris Evans低低地叹气：“长。”  
“嗯？”  
他扬了扬咖啡，眼神坦诚，挫败，还有些认命：“名字，长。”  
Chris Evans是他喜欢的人，只要是在他身边，无论在哪儿，总会词不达意，哪怕是自己喜欢的咖啡，都不能顺利地说出来。  
他怕自己出丑，更怕“结巴”这两个字从眼前这个人嘴巴里说出来。  
Chris Evans张了张嘴，颤抖着手试探着去拉那只垂在身侧的手：“嘿，Sebastian……以后，以后我帮你点好么？”  
“嗯？！”  
“我不知道自己怎么了……我觉得可能是你给我下了诅咒。但是，但是……我现在，无论在干什么，吃饭睡觉蹲厕所，无论是在哪儿，公司公寓地铁站，我的脑子里都是你。”  
“呵呵，所以以后不许再说我的脑子里都是屎了，我……我不想你这样贬低我，我爱的人。”  
“而且，而且……”Chris Evans脸色严肃认真，“我的大唧唧只能想着你或者看着你，或者幻想着你才能……硬起来。”  
Sebastian一脸呆滞。  
“嘿，你不要担心……我可以去做检查的，我，我很干净的啦！Sebby，我真的很干净！如果你还是担心的话，你可以用你给沙发套消毒的方式给我消毒……”  
“Sebby？”  
“Sebby……你，你说话啊！”  
Sebastian没有挣开被他握着的手。  
他皱了皱眉头：“搬家？”  
“我，我马上打电话让他们走！我不搬呢！！你撵我我都不搬！反正我就赖定你了！Sebby……”  
“浪费。”  
“嗯？呃，定金他们估计不会退，但是，但是以后我会上缴工资！你可以给我留一点儿，真的，就是我在外面肯定不会乱花，但是我会要给你买礼物啊……”  
“搬！”  
“Sebby……”Chris几乎要抱着他的大腿痛哭流涕了，“我只是以为那个Madeira是你女朋友啊！我错了好不好？我不要搬……”  
“搬……搬到……”Sebastian深吸了口气，压制住狂跳的心脏，“我家。”

 

FIN.


End file.
